Newton's Law
by RiAddison
Summary: Gravity is a pesky little bugger, as Ron finds out, but he soon decides Luna makes a nice substitute for an apple…ONE-SHOT!


Hey everyone! This is my first one shot, and my first Ron/Luna fic. I have to say they could possibly make a very cute couple. I actually really like this story and I'm surprised it came out as well as it did, especially as I'm not very good at writing sappy moments. Also I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, I tried to keep them in character as much as I could. Oh and Fred didn't die, yay! Anyway, this is dedicated to Beany09, who is my best friend in real life, so read and enjoy! Oh and REVIEW….please...with a cherry? :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, not that anyone thought I did anyway.

* * *

><p>The day was bright and sunny, as a pretty girl with luminous platinum blonde hair and radish earrings dozed on the branch of a tree. She had been staying at the Weasley's house for a couple months, ever since the war had ended. Her closest friends, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley knew of her custom of climbing into trees and falling asleep when she wanted to get away from everything. They were the only ones who knew this, which made it especially ideal for escaping and not being discovered. Today she was trying to evade Fred and George, who had been at the Burrow for Ron's birthday. They had been teasing her about her discourse of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and after almost bursting in to tears after their latest assault; she decided it was best to escape to her favorite place. So unaware of the goings on inside the Burrow, Luna Lovegood slept on peacefully, cradled lovingly by the branches of her favorite oak tree.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the Burrow, the three youngest Weasley brothers were involved in a heated debate about the ownership rights of a new product at Fred and George's prank shop, Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.<p>

"I'm aware that it's your shop, but I thought it up and helped you guys create it! Which means I should get at least half of the profits," Ronald Weasley protested loudly.

"Yes, our dear brother, but it's our store, which is doing exquisitely well, therefore we won't be ruined if we can't sell your product," Fred pointed out, just a little smug.

"You know we are willing to offer you 30% of the profits," George chimed in, "If you'd just stop being so stubborn and agree already…"

Ron shot a death glare in the direction of his twin brothers, promising that the issue wasn't finished, before he spun on his heel and stormed out of the house.

* * *

><p>Fuming, and barely containing his anger, Ron made his way to his favorite getaway, the base of a towering oak tree on the outskirts of the Weasley property. It was his favorite place to come when he needed to cool down or when he was upset about something. He'd come here quite often after Hermione Granger had told him that although they had kissed during the final battle, she didn't believe they were the ones for each other. It had been hard to accept but eventually he realized she had been right. Right now though, he'd come to vent his anger and cool down before dinner. Settling against the base of the tree, Ron started to think his problem over again, which only served to make him angrier. Throwing his head back, Ron whacked his head into the tree in frustration, his anger dulling the pain he would normally feel. Distracted, he proceeded to repeat the action several more times, causing him not to hear the rustling of leaves that indicated that something was falling through the treetop above his head. So just when he thought he was beginning to relax and cool down, something large and very feminine fell unceremoniously on top of him, knocking into his face in the process.<p>

"Bloody hell! What do you think you're doing," Ron shouted at the blonde laying on the ground beside him, looking at him with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Oh hi Ronald, what are you doing here? And why are you bleeding?" Luna asked, having just woken up after landing on the youngest Weasley.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? I was minding my own business, under my favorite tree, and then 'wham' I get attacked by this," Ron bellowed, gesturing towards Luna.

Luna still looked up dreamily as she explained, "I like to climb up in this tree and nap; it's a perfect escape when I need to get away."

"I know, which is why you're not supposed to be here, so leave," Ron ordered, not noticing that Luna had snapped out of her sleep addled state and was starting to get riled up as well.

"Well it just so happens that I don't think you're supposed to be here either, so why don't you leave?" Luna replied sassily, her hands on her hips.

"Cause this is my family's land, I have more of a right to be here than you," Ron said, calming a bit now that he had vented his anger on someone, "What did you need to escape from anyway?"

Seeing that the redhead had calmed, Luna decided it wouldn't be right to hex him, "Your brothers, who else?"

"They're getting to you too," he asked, rubbing a hand over his face, causing him to remember his nose and the blood still leaking from it.

"Let me help, you're just gonna make it worse," Luna fretted, pulling out her wand and stopping the bleeding with a quick spell.

"Thanks…"

"No problem, and what do you mean 'they're getting to you too'?" Luna asked.

Ron gestured for them both to sit while he explained, "Well we've been at it for awhile. I thought of a really good idea for their store and even helped create it, but they refuse to give me half of the profits. They have a whole store full of things and they refuse to give up just this one thing…"

"Wow, well that's worse than my problem," Luna countered sympathetically.

"What were they doing to you?" Ron inquired, looking over at the blonde girl.

"Oh just teasing me about my talks about the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, the usual."

"The usual, you mean they've done it more than once?"

Luna looked away, not wanting him to see how much their teasing had affected her, "Yea, but its no big deal, when I become a wizarding naturalist and prove there is such a thing a Crumple-Horned Snorkack they'll look pretty stupid, huh?

Ron chuckled, "Yea probably, maybe you could sic it on them when you find it."

"Ronald!" Luna cried, "The Crumple-Horned Snorkack doesn't hurt people, it's a very gentle creature."

"How do you know that though if you've never seen one?"

"Not you too," Luna groaned, hiding her head in her knees.

Reaching over Ron lifted her head to look him in the eyes, "Don't cry, I'm not making fun of you, I was just wondering how you knew that."

Luna didn't answer, just continued to stare into his blue eyes as if entranced. Slowly without seeming to realize what she was doing, Luna swayed towards him, her eyes still focused on his. Ron's widened as he realized what she was attempting to do, but couldn't seem to move away. Luna sighed as their lips met in a chaste kiss, which was soon deepened by Ron. In a logical part of his brain he realized he was kissing Luna, which should have disturbed him. But he was to busy thinking about how he had never felt this way over a kiss before. Even though he had liked Hermione, their kiss had been nothing like this. He felt sparks, no make that a blazing inferno. While Ron was thinking this, Luna was thinking how nice it was to finally kiss Ronald Weasley, she'd had a crush on him for the last two years of school, but he had never looked her way. And now here she was kissing him, and it was wonderful! He wasn't pushing her away; in fact it seemed he was drawing her closer. Eventually, as much as neither party wanted to, they both surfaced for air, panting heavily.

"Wow…" Ron whispered.

Luna blushed, and gave him a tentative smile, "Is that a good 'wow'?"

"Bloody hell, yes it's a good 'wow'," Ron said, grinning down at the blonde that was currently in his arms, "I've never had a kiss that felt like that before."

"Neither have I…" Luna admitted, another blush staining her cheeks.

For being the slow one, Ron managed to piece it together rather quickly, "Luna…was that your first kiss?"

Luna didn't speak, her cheeks becoming redder, as she nodded.

"I didn't know I'm sorry, you weren't saving it for anyone, were you?" the redhead started to look worried at the thought.

"Yes, I was," Luna answered quietly, the blush still on her cheeks.

"Oh…"

"But it's ok, cause I was saving it for you," she finished, causing the redhead to look up her.

"Really, I had no idea…" Ron said incredulous at what he had just been told.

"Its ok if you don't feel the same way, Ronald, I just wanted to tell you I like you. I have for a while…" Luna was cut off as Ron's lips met hers again in a slow kiss that completely erased all thoughts from her mind.

"Does that tell you what I feel?" Ron asked, smiling at the awestruck girl who only nodded, "So what are we gonna do about this? I mean do you wanna go on a date or something?"

"Of course, Ronald, I might like you, but I still don't know nearly enough about you to start a relationship with you."

"Just promise me one thing, ok?"

"Ok…."

"That there will be lots of snogging..." Ron replied with a wink before capturing her lips again.

* * *

><p>Btw, in case anyone is confused by the title, "Newton's Law" refers to the story of Sir Isaac Newton supposedly sitting under an apple tree when an apple fell on his head and he thought of the Universal Law of Gravitation. Lol, strange title, I know. Thanks for reading! Review, review, REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
